The Discovery of a Lifetime
by super ario
Summary: Sweets and Angela discover the Bones fandom.
1. Chapter 1

Some comical nonsense I wrote while I was waiting for my cousin to wake up and get the hell out of my bed. I thought, "What if the team found out about fanfiction?" This is what I came up with. I had originally planned on making it end differently, but I like it the way it is, so there. Hopefully you like it, too.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just borrowing.

* * *

"Angela, what are you doing right now?"

Sweets felt much like a ninja, sneaking around the Jeffersonian. He'd done his best to pass Dr Saroyan without her noticing, wanting to avoid any questions about why he was in the lab when he shouldn't be. Hodgins sent him an odd look, but he did not stop to chat. He headed straight for Angela's office, thinking her the best person to talk with about this. The door had already been cracked open, and he wasted no time slipping his skinny self right in without making a sound. Until now.

The artist jumped almost ten feet at the sudden intrusion, almost dropping her notepad in the process. She turned to him, and frowned, a hand over her racing heart. "Jesus, Sweets! Don't do that."

"Sorry," he apologized, hardly sounding at all like he meant it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm..." her voice trailed off for a second, narrowing her eyes at his edgy demeanor. "I was just about to input all the data so we can see what our victim looked like. Why?"

"How long is that going to take?" He asked, not bothering to answer her question.

"It shouldn't take that long," she confirmed. Angela was now more than suspicious. "Why? What are you up to?"

Sweets opened his mouth to ask her to finish up her work so they could talk, but backtracked. He frowned at her, a little miffed that she automatically thought he was up to no good. "Why do you assume I'm _up_ to something?"

"Hello, you just went all ninja on me like two seconds ago. Remember that?"

Suddenly, Sweets' frown vanished and he was practically beaming with pride. "That _was_ pretty ninja, wasn't it?"

Angela rolled her eyes, trying to stay on topic. "Seriously, Sweetie. What's going on?"

"There's something I got to show you," he said mysteriously.

The artist was instantly intrigued. She adjusted her hold on her notepad, and asked, "What kind of something?"

"Something," he answered, moving over towards the computer. "You'll see." He minimized any pages that were already up, his friend watching with growing curiosity, as he pulled up a new webpage.

Angela leaned in for a closer look. "Fanfiction dot net?"

"Yeah," Sweets answered, distracted. "Just wait."

She obediently complied, watching as the young psychologist opened a few different links. Suddenly, something interesting caught her eye. She squinted accusingly at the screen, unsure of what exactly she was seeing. "Bones Fanfiction?"

Sweets nodded seriously. "Check this out. This is all fanfiction written about _us_." He scrolled down, and Angela's eyes widened. "There are over twelve-thousand stories written here."

"Fanfiction?" She repeated, "What, you mean like, stories written by our fans?"

"Exactly," he nodded.

Baffled, she leaned in again and read some of the titles listed. "But...how is this even possible?"

"That's what I'd like to know," he told her. That had been the main reason he'd come to her in the first place, hoping she could possibly shed some light on the subject. He knew the team at the Jeffersonian had been quite known, but he had no idea it could have escalated to this level. He wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. "It was labeled under TV Shows."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I have no idea," he admitted.

Angela gave him a strange look, then turned her attention back to the screen. She read off one of the summaries, shaking her head at the things she did not understand. "What the hell is this site?"

"It's exactly what you said earlier," Sweets explained. "Fanfiction. Stories written by fans about things they like; movies, books, TV Shows, et cetera..."

"And what? People just write stuff and then post it here for everyone to see?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay. That's...cool. I think. But that doesn't explain why there is a 'Bones' section. Are all these just about Booth and Brennan?" She questioned, her eyes dancing wildly across the screen. She was somewhat excited to see that there appeared to be numerous avid B&B shippers out there, other than Sweets and herself.

"No, no. Look," Sweets scrolled down to the bottom of the page and clicked the character list. "We're all here."

"What?" Angela almost hollered, alarmed. "Even me?"

"Even _me,_" he answered. They were both growing louder by the second. "All the interns. Daisy, Wendell...Even _Jared_."

"Are you serious?" Angela asked, setting her notepad beside them on the desk top, her work completely forgotten.

"Yeah, look. Caroline, Max, Parker, Rebecca, Zach. Even a _D. Goodman, _whoever that is."

"Goodman?" Angela yelled. Sweets could tell that she recognized the person, but he truly had no idea who they were. "Oh my God, I miss him."

Sweets was tempted to ask who she was talking about, but he felt there were more important things to discuss. "Yeah, that's nice. What about all these _stories_?"

"Very interesting," Angela responded. She pointed to Genre and asked,"What does that mean?"

"It's the type of story it is," he said, clicking on the list. "Hurt/Comfort, angst, humor..."

"Romance!"

"And romance, supernatural, they got everything."

"Oh my God. This is insane, Sweets. How did you find this?"

"I was just browsing."

She turned to him, "You read fanfictions?"

"No, I was on Google." He clarified," It led me to here, and then I got curious, and one thing led to another and I saw Bones and I clicked on it. I didn't know what it was. I didn't know it was gonna be about us!"

"Right," she nodded, unconvinced. "This is so weird."

"Totally weird," he agreed. "How do you think these people _write_ about us?"

"With their brains, Sweets. And with their hands."

He gave her an annoyed look, showing her that he was less amused than she was. She ignored him, pointing to one of the stories listed. "Oh my God, that one's in Spanish!"

"Yeah, people write about us from all over the world."

"Unbelievable."

"I know!" He shouted, "Can you believe it?"

Angela turned to him and glared pointedly, "I just said 'unbelievable'."

"Whatever," Sweets mumbled. He rolled his eyes dismissively and motioned back to the computer. "The point is, people are writing about us. People who we don't know and have never met. Somehow, they seem to know everything about us."

"Stalkers?" Angela suggested, staring at the screen seriously.

"Could be, " he shrugged. "I mean, I don't know how else these people would know things about us. Look, everyone's been writing about Hannah." He turned to her, "Booth's Hannah. How do they know about her?

"Well, she's a journalist. Maybe they saw an article she wrote or something."

"You really think she'd write an article that said 'I just moved to DC to follow my boyfriend and now we're moving in together'?"

"Well, I don't know!" Angela defended, "I haven't met her yet."

Sweets shook his head. "I just don't understand it. How could they be doing this? It doesn't make any sense."

"Could they be getting information from a source, maybe?" She wondered, peeking over his shoulder. "Oh, click on that one."

The psychologist sighed, doing as he was told. He thought her theory over, ready to believe just about anything. "I won't say it isn't possible. I mean, if this is going on then the information must be coming from _somewhere_. I'm pretty sure our life stories aren't being broadcast on worldwide television or anything. Right?"

The two turned to face eachother unsurely. Angela shook her head, wanting to deny that possibility but failed to look convincing. They had been listed under TV Shows, after all. By the looks of it, they were both realizing that. "No, of course not. That's...that's ridiculous."

"Yeah. Ridiculous. Unless," he paused for a moment, to think of the possibilities. "unless there are hidden cameras around here, somewhere?"

"What, and we're stars of our very own reality show?" Angela asked, skeptical.

"Well, you don't know! All these random people know everything about us. I wouldn't be surprised if there was some kind of government leak. Maybe that's where they're getting their information." He suggested, skimming through the first chapter of the story he'd clicked on.

Angela, who was doing the same as him, shook her head. "You sound like Hodgins."

Sweets could not help but be a little paranoid. He found the prospect of strangers writing stories about him and his friends uncomfortable, and he felt a tad exposed, unsure of how much and what exactly they knew about him. He would hate it if one of his friends found a story about him, revealing the painful past he'd tried to keep behind him for so long. Someone could easily invade his privacy with the click of a mouse. How could he ever feel safe again?

"Look, Booth told Brennan that he loves her." Angela said, bringing Sweets out of his reverie. She smacked his arm and he verted his eyes back to the screen. "He even called her baby. Do you think that really happened?"

"Um," Sweets cleared his throat. "I don't know. I don't think so. The summary said this is what the author wish would've happened 'that night'. Whatever that means." Suddenly, his brain had an idea. He looked away, talking more to himself than to his friend. "Maybe they're referring to the night when Booth gambled?"

"When Booth what?" Angela questioned, confused.

"Oh, nothing. He lost anyway. I think this is just made up stuff."

"Well, they are very in character," the artist confessed. "But...oh my God, they got naked."

"What?" Sweets yelped, returning his attention to the story. "Where are you? I lost it."

"Right there," Angela pointed out. "They're having sex. Very detailed sex. Oh! Awkward. Awkward. Very awkward!"

"What's awkward?" A new voice suddenly asked. Angela and Sweets both jumped twice as high as she had when he'd first arrived in her office. Cam raised her eyebrows, alarmed at their jumpy behavior. Sweets practically fell out of his chair. Angela accidently knocked her notepad to the floor with a clatter. The three of them stared at eachother, two of them flushed and one of them beyond confused. "What's...going on?"

"Nothing!" The two of them sputtered, sounding like embarassed teenagers who'd been caught looking at something inappropriate. Sweets swiveled around in his chair and quickly minimized the webpage, unsure of what Cam would say if she found out what they had been reading. When the task was done, he turned back to face the pathologist with an overly-innocent face.

Cam was hardly convinced. "Okay. You both look incredibly guilty," she announced, clutching her clipboard tightly. "Should I even be asking?"

Sweets and Angela shared a blank look, debating whether or not they should let her know of their finding. Cam watched as they had a silent conversation. They both felt she had every right to know, being that she was featured in the stories as well, and decided not to keep her in the dark. Perhaps she could give them some much needed information.

"Show her, Sweets." Angela exhaled.

Cam, confused as ever, approached the computer just as the psychologist brought up the webpage. She squinted her eyes at the screen, eyes running over the words suspiciously. Once she was finished reading the paragraph, she took a step back, and faced Angela and Sweets, who had been watching her intently. Cam was not sure if they had written the story themselves, but she found herself extremely disappointed anyway.

"What the hell is that?"

"We didn't write it!" Sweets cried.

"Doesn't matter. That's...disgusting. Why are you even reading that stuff?"

"Look, Cam, there's something seriously creepy going on here..." Angela tried.

"I'll say!" The pathologist interrupted. "You two reading about Booth and Brennan...having...While you guys are supposed to be working? You're not even supposed to be here," she scolded, turning to Sweets. The psychologist seemed to shrink in his seat, wondering if sharing his discovery had even been a good idea in the first place.

"I know. We're really sorry, Cam." Angela apologized, "But you have to let us explain..."

"I don't want an explanation, Ms Montenegro." Cam said, "It's obvious you and Dr Sweets both get a thrill from divulging into other people's private lives. But I think you're really crossing a line here. You want to look at things like that, then you do that on your own time. Not at work, not where other people can see what you're doing."

"Cam..."

"No," the pathologist held up a hand. "Enough. Seriously. Turn that computer off if you're not gonna do your work."

"But we didn't even write it," Sweets countered. "That's what we're trying to tell you."

"I don't care who wrote it, Sweets." Cam snapped, "Whoever wrote that has some serious problems, but you guys actually reading that? It's sick. Booth and Dr Brennan are supposed to be your friends."

"They _are_ our friends!" The psychologist responded.

"Yeah," Angela nodded. "We're just trying to protect them."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Nor am I sure I want to understand." Cam shook her head with a sigh. What had her team become? "But I don't care what your reasons are. Just...please, put that little story away and get back to work." She turned back to Sweets and told him, "And I want you out of Angela's office."

"What?"

"In fact, you should go back to the Hoover. I don't know what you're even doing here, anyway."

Sweets looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen-wheeler. He and Angela had just made a huge discovery, and they could not even share it without being yelled at? Perhaps not spilling the beans would be the best, after all, he thought. Regardless, they would have to finish discussing their plans later. Cam did not look happy, and she surely did not look very patient.

"But-" Just in case he could save his own skin, he tried. And failed.

"Now, Dr Sweets. Get gone."

The psychologist groaned, feeling much like a teenager in a highschool classroom. He'd always been one of the teacher's favorites, but right now he felt like the class-clown who spent more time in the principal's office overthinking his behaviour rather than learning about fractions. Angela shot him a sympathetic look, one that clearly said '_Sorry you got in trouble, we'll talk later.' _Without another word, Sweets left the office.

Cam turned to Angela, who quickly grabbed her notepad and exited the office, as well, despite her work actually being right where she already was. "I'll get back to work, too."

"That's a good idea," Cam nodded. Once Angela had fled her office, more than likely to find Hodgins, the pathologist turned her attention back to the computer. She scrolled down to the bottom of the page, looked around to make sure that no-one was watching, then favorited the story.

"I'll have to read this one later," she mumbled to herself, as she inputted her login as quickly as possible. "Right after I finish reading the one where Booth and Brennan go under-cover as a married couple..."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yes, I decided to continue this. If there are any mistakes, do let me know, because I got too lazy to really read through it all. Also, I've got some ideas, but if there's something in particular you'd like to see, let me know. This nonsense is kind of fun! :)

Happy reading!

* * *

As soon as Cam had ordered her back to work, Angela fled her office and made her way through the lab, searching in vain for her husband. The entomologist was nowhere in sight. It was times like this when she wanted nothing more than to wring his neck. "Dammit," she cursed. "Hodgins, where are you?"

"Angela?" A voice said.

The artist turned to see who had spoken. It was Wendell, looking both amused and confused at her behaviour. She had to restrain herself from pouncing on him. "Wendell!" She exhaled, "Oh, thank God it's you. Have you seen Hodgins?"

"Uh, he said he was going to go get some samples from...somewhere. I don't know," Wendell ignored her disappointment and could not help but laugh. "Who were you talking to?"

"No-one. I was talking to myself," she retorted, although in the back of her mind she wondered whether she was really the only one who could hear. Perhaps Sweets was right. Perhaps they _were _cameras around there somewhere. "He left? The jerk didn't even say anything!"

Wendell raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you mad at him or something?"

"I'm mad because I need to talk to him about something really important and he's just gone vanishing! We don't have time for him to vanish! We need to speak _now_."

"Oh," Wendell said. Concerned for his friend, he asked, "Well, what's going? Maybe something I can help with?"

"Thanks, but no. Nothing you can..." Angela's voice suddenly trailed off. She glanced at the intern with an expression that Wendell took as having an idea. He wasn't sure whether he would like what he was about to hear. Angela raised a finger and wagged it at him, a ghost of a smile on her frustrated face. "Actually...you wanna help?"

Wendell, unsure what he was about to get himself into, nodded his head. "Yeah, sure..."

"I need you to round everybody up for me."

"Huh?"

"You know, Booth, Brennan, all the interns. Not Cam. Round everyone up together," Angela commanded. If they were going to get to the bottom of this, they were going to have a meeting, everyone included, minus Cam, who Angela worried would rip her head off at the mention of any story. Once the rest of the team were on her and Sweets side, they would incorporate the pathologist into the picture again, somehow. Later, when she was cooled off.

"Not Cam? Wait, what? Why?" Wendell sputtered, confused.

"Because! We need to have an emergency meeting. Don't tell Cam. In fact, tell everyone not to tell her, either." Angela handed Wendell her notepad and began to make her way towards the stairs while continuing to give Wendell his assignments, "You go get everyone, tell them to meet up in my office in 20 minutes. Make sure Cam's not there. If you have to make up some weird-o excuse why everyone's gone, then you do it."

"Wait, Angela..."

"I don't have time to wait, Wendell! There's a conspiracy on our hands!"

"Oh. Okay. In that case..." Wendell did not get to finish, for Angela had already scanned her ID thing and made her way towards the exit. The intern glanced around nervously, wondering if someone had overheard their vague and mysterious conversation, then turned back to Angela. "Hey, wait! Where are _you _going?"

"To go find Hodgins!" The artist yelled, as if it were obvious. "What do you think?"

"To go find Hodgins," Wendell repeated to himself. "Of course. What was I thinking?" He turned back to face the rest of the lab, unsure of how he would even begin to approach what he was supposed to be doing. He knew he'd quite easily be able to locate Fisher, who had also been in that week, since this particular case they'd been working on had demanded a lot of work. But he wasn't sure he even had everyone's phone number, or if they would even answer, but he had no choice. He slipped Angela's notepad under his left arm and dug through his pocket with his right, searching for a phone. "Okay. Body number one: Arastoo..."

* * *

As Angela made her way towards her car, she pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial. It took only two rings for her husband to pick up. "Hodgins! Hey, where the hell are you?"

"I'm with Brennan at the..."

"I don't care!" Angela interrupted, "You need to get back here, now!"

"Uh," Hodgins paused, confused at why his wife was snapping at him so ferociously. He could not think of anything significant he had done to set her off. _Pregnancy_, he thought. Her hormones were raging wilder than a raging wild horse. "Why?"

"Because, I can't really say anything yet. It's too confusing. I'll explain everything when you get here. Just, get your butt back over to the lab, please? Like, right away?"

"What's going on, Angie?" Hodgins asked, with growing concern.

"Something! I'm fine, just, you need to come back to the lab, ok? Bring Brennan with you. I'm gonna go pick up Sweets and then head back to the Jeffersonian. We're all meeting in my office in twenty minutes, all right? But don't tell Cam. She'll kill you."

"Wait," her husband frowned. "What?"

"Don't tell her! I got to go, Jack. Don't be late."

"Wait, Angela..." Hodgins tried, but it was too late. The artist had hung up on him. The entomologist was left horribly confused. He stared at his phone for a moment, then turned to face Brennan, who was eyeing him strangely.

"Who was it?" The anthropologist asked.

"Angela," he answered. "We have to get back to the lab."

* * *

Meanwhile, Booth was at the FBI doing an interrogation.

"Well, somebody steals_ my _wife, I'd be pretty mad too. Especially if it was another woman."

"I didn't kill her," the suspect dismissed. "Sandra wasn't worth it. She wanted to go be with someone else, fine. So be it. I would have let her. All she had to do was ask."

"But she couldn't, could she? Because she was afraid. Afraid of you, afraid of what you would do to her. That's why she ran."

"I never laid a finger on her!"

"That's not what she told police last year. She..." suddenly, the agent was interrupted when his phone began to ring. He glanced at the suspect, then pulled his phone out, more than a touched annoyed.

"I think you're supposed to turn that thing off," the suspect said.

"Shut up," Booth ordered. He flipped his phone open and pressed it up to his ear, without even glancing at the caller ID. "What?"

"Agent Booth?"

"Wendell?" Booth recognized, incredulously. He was friends with the intern, had even played hockey with him a few times, but this was surprising. He was the last person he'd expect to get a call from.

"Yeah, hey. Uh, listen...Sorry, if I'm interrupting something. Angela told me she wanted me to get everyone to the lab..."

"Angela?" Booth repeated, gripping the phone a little tighter. The suspect watched on with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Booth did his best to ignore him.

"Yeah. She has something important to say, or something. I don't really know, she didn't tell me anything else."

"You called me during an interrogation to tell me Angela wants to have a_ meeting_?"

"Oh. I didn't...I didn't know you were...sorry!" Wendell hastily apologized. "If I'd known you were busy, I wouldn't have...Sorry. I'll make it quick. She wants everyone in her office in twenty minutes for something important."

"Twenty minutes?" Booth repeated, as if he were actually considering. He gave Wendell a tsk of the tongue, and shook his head. "Sorry, I can't."

"But, she said it was really important..."

"Yeah? Really important to Angela is what color bra she's going to wear, or how someone's about get laid." The agent ignored the suspect's snicker, and went on. "Believe me, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well, it really sounded like it was important."

"Angela's important. Not like everyone else's important, okay? Thank you, Wendell. It was nice talking to you, but I'm going to have to decline."

"Wait, Booth!" Wendell pleaded, but he was only answered by the sound of a dead conversation. The agent had hung up on him. Wendell was sure Angela was going to kill him. Still, he coudn't help but wonder if Booth had been right, about it being nothing. Still, the artist hadn't made it out to be nothing and he'd agreed to get everyone where she needed them in time. How he was going to do it, he had no idea. "Great," he sighed, ending the call on his phone. "Just great."

* * *

As soon as she'd gotten through to Hodgins, Angela hit another button on her speed and listened to the phone dial Sweets' number. "Come on, come on...Pick up..."

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Sweets! Hey. Where are you?"

"On my way back to work," he told her, as if trying to refresh her memory. "Cam kicked me out, again. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen...you need to get back here, pronto."

"No way! If Cam sees me she'll cut my head off."

"Maybe more than just that, but I don't care! That's a risk I'm willing to take." The artist unlocked the door to her Sienna and climbed in, shutting the door behind her. She wasted no time buckling herself in, phone wedged between her ear and her shoulder. "You need to get back."

"Oh, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you," Sweets joked.

"Will you shut up?" She asked, turning the ignition on. "This is serious. I'm calling a meeting."

"You want to tell everyone about the fanfictions?" Sweets asked her. He himself had pondered whether or not they should just be straight forward about the whole thing with everyone else, or take the time to investigate it further, just the two of them. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Cam back at Angela's office. He didn't need everyone hating on him.

"Don't you?"

"Well, yeah," he said, "But..."

"No buts, Sweets! Either we tell them now, or never."

"Yeah, but, Angela, I don't know if this is such a good time." He said, "I mean, we barely found out about this stuff, and look what happened when we tried to tell someone about it! No-one's gonna believe us!"

"Hodgins will!"

"Hodgins will believe anything! Angela, no. I think we should wait."

"I can't wait, Sweets! You know I can't wait. It's physically impossible to wait. If we just wait, it's gonna kill us inside keeping this secret while everyone goes on with their merry little lives being broadcast or whatever, while we suffer the guilt of not telling, and having to live with the fact that everything that happens in our lives isn't secret, no matter what it is! I don't think you want to have to go through that, so we're going to tell them and we're going to tell them, today."

Sweets took a deep breath, himself feeling like he was running low on oxygen just from hearing Angela speak so fluently without a pause.

"Are you still there?" She asked him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Okay, fine. We'll tell them."

"Good. I told Wendell to round everybody up in my office in twenty. Everyone's gonna be there, so you have to be there, too, since you're the one who found it in the first place. Now where are you? I'm coming to pick you up."

"I'm in my car, remember?"

"Good. So stay there and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Angela, I'm. In. My. Car. I can get there myself."

"Oh, right." Angela laughed, turning the ignition off. "Then why am I in _my_ car?"

* * *

"So, what's all this about?" Fisher asked. He and Wendell had been sitting around Angela's office for a few minutes, Wendell having already given up on phoning everyone and not expecting anyone to show. He was worried about what would happen when Angela arrived, but he kept assuring himself he had tried and there was little more he could do.

"I don't know," Wendell admitted. "Angela said I needed to get everyone in here. Oh, except Dr Saroyan, for some reason. I don't know. You were the only one I could find around here so that's why you're here."

"Oh," Fisher nodded. "I see."

"What?"

"That's why I'm here. That's the only reason I'm here, because I was already here."

"No," Wendell sighed. "Wait, I didn't mean to make it sound bad, or anything..."

"No, no. It sounds fine," Fisher said dramatically. "I get it. It just makes me wonder. Why are we even here in the first place?"

"Huh?"

"What is the purpose of life?"

"You know, I think I'm gonna go check if Angela's back yet. Maybe try to give Vincent another call. I'll be back," Wendell said, pushing himself off from the computer chair and towards the door, in hopes of escaping another one of Fisher's depressing rambles. "You just stay here, and stay hidden."

Fisher watched him indifferently, and shrugged. When his fellow intern was gone, Fisher sighed and whispered to himself, "What _is_ the purpose of life?"

For that, he had no answer.

* * *

"What do you mean Fisher's not here?"

"He said he had to go take care of some things," Wendell explained.

"Take care of some things where?" Cam questioned, "What things?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. He wasn't being real specific. You know how that guy can be." Wendell gave Cam a nervous laugh, and continued, "But, if you want...I'll go find him."

"No," Cam shook her head. "Someone around here needs to stay at work. And where in the world is Angela? She was supposed to have a face for victim half an hour ago."

"Angela?" Wendell asked, as if he'd never heard the name before. "Angela...oh, Angela! Yeah, uh, haven't seen her. Weird. Everyone's missing today. That's weird, huh? Maybe I should go look for her, too."

"No, you need to do your work. I'll look for them."

"Oh, uh, you sure about that, Dr. Saroyan? You are the boss, after all. You shoudn't waste your time trying to...find people, when you could be doing something else. Trying to find people, not a good way to spend your important time, but, uh, I could do it, no problem! I'm ahead in my work, anyway. Just...waiting for the results."

"Why are you in such a hurry to find them? You got somewhere else to be?"

"What? No, no. Just...right here, in the lab! But surrounded by my fellow lab...mates, which aren't here right now, and frankly, Dr. Saroyan, it's got me a little worried. They should have been back by now, don't you think? From wherever they were."

"Get back to work, please."

"Will do."

"If you hear from Fisher or Angela..." Cam said.

"I'm here!" Angela interrupted, coming up the stairs with Sweets following close behind. "Don't get mad, I'm here!" When the pathologist locked eyes on Sweets, he turned to get out of her way, but Angela grabbed him by the arm and tugged him along behind her. "Oh, no. You're not going anywhere, sweetie."

"Sweets?" Cam said," I thought I told you to get back to the FBI."

"Yeah, you're right. You did. Must've slipped my mind," he chuckled. "Sorry, I'll just go."

But Angela gripped his wrist even tighter than before, and shook her head. "Don't go. Cam, " she said, turning back to the pathologist. "Hey, so, we're both really sorry about what happened earlier."

"What happened earlier?" Wendell asked.

"Nothing, Wendell! Nothing," Angela mumbled. "Um, where was I? Oh, yeah. You were right. We were totally out of line doing that, and...well, we just wanted to apologize to you."

"Oh. Well, I appreciate the official apology, Angela, but there's still no reason for Sweets to be here. He should be at the Hoover, doing his work. And you, I don't know where you were, but I know you should've been back in your office doing your work, as well."

"I know, but Sweets here...he called me, and I had to go pick him up," Angela lied.

"What?" Sweets squeeled. Angela gave him a look and squeezed his wrist even tighter. He winced at the pain, trying to pry her grip off him with his other hand. "Ow. Yes, yes. I asked her to come pick me up."

"Why?" Cam asked.

"Because...because, he was...in an accident!" Said Angela.

"You were?" Both Cam and Wendell asked at the same time.

Sweets glanced between the three of them, and nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Yeah. Nothing serious. Just...some guy, decided turning would be good idea when...he shouldn't have...turned. So, my car was kind of...broken, and I called Angela here, " he motioned to her, and taking a signal, she loosened her grip on him, but still did not release him. "To pick me up because...I coudn't drive it..."

"Because it was broken," Angela finished.

"Oh. Well, you're all right, though. Right, Sweets?" Cam asked, softly. "You don't need to see a doctor?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine, Dr. Saroyan, thank you. I'll be fine."

"All right. Well, I'm sorry about your car." The pathologist sympathized.

"Yeah, man. That sucks," Wendell agreed. At the look he got from both Angela and Sweets, he nodded in understanding. "Oh."

"Well, I would have driven him back to work," Angela continued, "But there's a ton of traffic, from the accident, you know, and I had to come finish _my_ work, so I just thought it'd be okay if I brought him back here for a little while, you know. That's okay, right?"

"Fine. Under the circumstances, I suppose it's all right. But you need to get to _work_, " Cam said, turning to Angela and then to Wendell. "Both of you. She turned to Sweets, looked him over to make sure he did not appear to be severly injured, then sighed. "And I don't want you to cause a distraction."

"No problem," Sweets agreed.

"Are you...sure you don't want us to take you to the hospital, or anything?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Saroyan. It's just a scratch..."

"Well, we better get back to work. Isn't that right, Wendell?" Angela interrupted. "Yeah, come on guys. Let's go do our work." She turned to Cam and offered one more apology. "Still very sorry." With that said, she hustled towards her office, Sweets in tow by an arm, Wendell following, shooting an awkward glance at their boss.

Cam blinked and went on her way.

* * *

"What's so important that you had to call everyone in for a meeting?"

Wendell was ignored. Angela pushed the boys into the office, and shut the door. Sweets, thankful that he had been released from her death grip, rubbed at his wrist in pain. If she had held onto him a minute longer, she would have squeezed his hand right off! She ignored his glares, however, noticing the only other person in the room.

"Fisher?" She asked, turning to Wendell. "That's it? Just Fisher?"

"He's all I could find," Wendell shrugged.

"Well, what about everyone else?" Angela screeched. "This is supposed to be a big meeting! I told you to get everyone here. Why aren't they here?"

"Arastoo wasn't answering his phone."

"He was probably praying," said Fisher.

"And Booth was interrogating someone, or something." Wendell went on, "He wasn't glad that I interrupted him, either! He thinks this is just about sex!"

"Who told you?" Angela and Sweets asked simultaneously.

"What? So this _is _just about sex?" Wendell groaned. "Angela! Come on, I called an FBI agent during an interrogation! Fisher and I could have solved the case by now, and Dr. Saroyan is getting suspicious. For your information, you're lucky that you guys are such good liars or she wouldn't have believed you."

"Really? 'Cause I thought we were awful," Sweets said.

"You were kind of awful but somehow she believed you," Wendell explained. "But that doesn't mean she isn't onto you guys! Now what is going on? What happened earlier that you had to apologize for ten thousand times?" He turned to Sweets," And what'd you do to get you kicked out of the lab? Again? Did you two have sex or something?"

"What?" Sweets choked.

"No! No, Wendell. No. I did not have sex with Sweets."

"I wouldn't have sex with Angela! Are you kidding me?" Sweets questioned. "I have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have sex with Sweets! Even if he is young and cute. I have Hodgins! We're having a baby, remember?" Angela reminded.

Sweets turned to Angela and asked, "You think I'm cute?"

"Well, yeah. You got a good thing going there. But that doesn't mean I would hop in bed with you. I mean, if Daisy, Hodgins and the baby were out of the picture, then yeah, who knows? But no. I wouldn't."

"I wouldn't either," Sweets agreed, seriously. "You are beautiful, though."

"You think so?" She smiled.

"Very," came his answer.

"Uh, hello? Guys? Will you please stop flirting and tell me what the hell's going on here? I think I deserve to know, after all the work I did," Wendell complained.

"What work?" Angela asked. "You got Fisher. He was already here. We're still missing like 10 people!"

"You said you were going to get Hodgins. You got Sweets instead. So you shouldn't be talking about me not doing my job, because I tried!" Wendell countered.

"It's true," Fisher backed him up. "I saw him on the phone."

"Whatever," Angela groaned. "Whatever. Look, Hodgins and Brennan are on their way, and we'll worry about Booth later. Now, what about the other interns?"

"Arastoo didn't answer his phone, like I said," Wendell shared. "And Clark said he wasn't coming because he doesn't want to get sucked into any more drama, or whatever. And Vincent I think said he was playing on some game show or something. "

"All right. Well, what about Daisy? Sweets?"

"Daisy's taking her exam to get clearance, today." Sweets answered, "She's busy. She can't make it. But I'll let her know what's going on later, when I see her."

"Okay," Angela breathed. "All right. Well, we'll have to make do with what we got."

"Which is what, exactly?" Wendell pried.

"Okay, me and Sweets, we've got a big secret that we've got to tell everbody. It's like super important, and it affects all of us. So I want everyone to be here before I say anything."

"If it affects us, you've got to tell us!" Wendell said. Fisher nodded. "Angela?"

"Did you just hear what I said?" Angela asked. "I want to wait for everyone else to get here, before I say anything!"

"You don't know when Hodgins and Dr. Brennan are gonna get here," Wendell said. "There's traffic. They're not in this area. It could take them forever! It's now or never, Angela. Come on."

Angela sighed, then glanced at Sweets, who looked uncomfortable. "You wanna tell them?"

"Not really," the psychologist admitted. "But I'll do it." Fisher and Wendell watched Sweets intently, waiting to hear what the big news was. Wendell swore if he and Angela really did have sex, he would blow the building up and kill everyone inside of it. Sweets took a deep breath, then blurted out, "There's a government conspiracy going on."

Fisher and Wendell groaned.

"No. No, seriously!" Sweets continued, "I know how ridiculous that sounds, but hear me out for a second, all right?"

"Listen to him," Angela nodded. "Listen to him."

"Okay. The other day, yesterday, I was surfing the web..." Sweets explained, "And out of nowhere I just ended up on some website."

"Zeitgeistmovie dot com?" Fisher asked.

"What? No," Sweets blinked. "No. Much more serious than that."

"More serious than September 11th?" Wendell asked. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Right, so I just decided that I would browse around...you know, see what that site had to offer."

"Was it a porn site?" Fisher asked, "Because if it was, I probably know it."

"No, Fisher. It wasn't a porn site! All right? Can I continue, please?" Sweets snapped.

"Go on," Fisher agreed. "No-one's stopping you."

"Okay," Sweets sighed. "Well, it was a fanfiction site. You know, when people write about things they like...movies, TV shows, things like that. They write stories and they post them onto this site where everyone can see. And I'm talking about everyone. People write there from around the entire world. In different languages, and everything."

"Yeah," Wendell droned. "So?"

"So? Dude, there's a section about _us_!"

Fisher and Wendell glanced at eachother uncertainly. "What do you mean about us?" Wendell asked. As far as he was concerned, Angela and Sweets were on some new kind of experimental drug. One that made everything they did make no sense at all to the real world.

"He means about _us_!" Angela said, moving her finger in a circle around the group to emphasize her point.

"Like us-us? Like, the four of us?" Wendell asked, eyebrows furrowed in extreme confusion.

"No! I mean like the entire Jeffersonian/FBI group, us!" Sweets clarified. "Our families and everything. Parker, Hannah, anyone who we've ever associated with!"

"Everyone?" Fisher repeated.

"EVERYONE," Sweets assured. Then, "Well, not _everyone. _But a lot of us. Some people...I haven't even heard of! What was his name? Goodman or something! He was there, too."

"What the HELL are you talking about, man?" Wendell asked, placing his hands on a frantic Sweets' arms in order to calm him. "He was where? When did this happen?"

"_What_ happened, again?" Fisher asked. "I'm confused. So this wasn't a porn site?"

Sweets shot Fisher a glare, "For the last time, it wasn't a porn site!"

"Hey, that's okay, man." Fisher consoled, "You don't gotta be embarassed. Everyone looks at porn, sometimes."

"I have a girlfriend! I don't need to look at porn! And not _everyone _looks at porn, for your information! Because I sure don't!" Sweets snapped, rather defensively.

"Me thinks the young one doth protest too much," Fisher snickered.

"Will you just shut up?" Angela demanded, loudly. "Because I will not hesitate to snap your neck if I have to. Now let the man talk!"

"Violence is not the answer, Angela." said Wendell.

But Angela would not have it. She turned to Wendell and seethed, "It is this time." She turned back to a frustrated Sweets and told him to, "Please continue."

"Thank you," Sweets mumbled. "Anyway, we're all in danger."

"What do you mean we're all in danger?" Wendell wondered.

"I mean...haven't you ever seen Horton Hears A Who?" Sweets asked. Fisher and Wendell both glanced at eachother, confused. Even Angela did not appear to understand where he was going with his logic, but she seemed indifferent to that fact. She knew he would get his point across somehow. When nobody answered, he asked with a little more force, "Well, have you?"

"Yeah," Wendell said.

"Haven't you ever wondered if _you _were a Who, living on that little white speck, tiny and insignificant to the greater world?"

"Is this a trick question?" Fisher asked. "Not like some reserve psychology kind of question, is it?"

"I'm being serious, here!" Sweets said, "And that term is almost always misused. But the point is, there's a giant elephant watching our every moves!"

"Figuratively or literally?" Wendell asked carefully, afraid that his friend might actually be on drugs.

"Well, I don't know! It could go both ways," Sweets, apparently knowing that he wasn't getting his point across to the other men, turned to the artist and sighed. "Angela, you tell them."

"That might be a good idea," Angela agreed. With a nod, she turned to Wendell and Fisher, who looked more confused than she'd ever seen a person be. With a deep breath, she began," Well, what Sweets is trying to say is...on that website, you know, the fanfiction one he was talking about?" At the boys' nods, she went on," There was a section under _TV Shows _labeled _Bones, _and when he went to investigate, he found something that...is gonna change your guys' lives forever."

"Was it porn?" Fisher asked.

"Okay! What the heck is your problem, man?" Sweets demanded, "You got some serious issues you need to work out."

"Hey, hey! This is no time to start a fight, all right?" Angela said. "We're all on the same side, here. Unless..." Suddenly, she and Sweets turned to eachother, an animalistic fear in their eyes. They both turned to face Wendell and Fisher, with looks that frightened the two interns immensly.

"What?" Wendell asked.

"You," Angela muttered, darkly. "It was you, wasn't it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wendell demanded, backing away from an approaching Angela. Like most people, he found an angry Angela horrifyingly scary. "What was me? What did I do?"

"You know what you did!" Angela barked.

"Angela?" Sweets mumbled, "How do we know?"

"I just know, Sweets!" Angela turned her attention back to Wendell. "It was you, wasn't it, you creep! Oh, I can't believe it was you! Was it really? Tell me, I demand to know!"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second there," Wendell chuckled, nervously.

"Yeah. I'm confused here," Fisher butt in.

"Oh, shut up." Sweets snapped, "You're always confused. You're always confused about life. Now look what you've done to us! _I'm_ confused about life! I can't believe my FRIENDS were the elephants! We went to see Avatar together, man!"

"You left me behind!" Fisher complained.

"Only because you were too busy having sex with a stranger!" Sweets reminded, "It wasn't my fault you were distracted!"

"Hey! Wait," Wendell suddenly said. "Sex! You said this was just about sex, remember? Who's sex was it about?"

"Was it my sex?" Fisher asked.

"No, it wasn't your sex," Sweets drawled. "What is it with you and sex?"

Fisher shrugged, "I like sex."

"Yeah? I bet you do," Angela spat. "Just like you like writing about your co-workers having sex, huh? You creep."

"_What_?"

"Oh, I should have seen it coming," Angela said disappointedly. She shook her head, "It was so obviously you! And you, too!" She pointed at Wendell. "Stop looking so innocent! You both know exactly what you did. We know everything."

"Know everything," Wendell repeated. "What? Angela, what are you talking about?"

"Bonesluvr1176!," Angela laughed. "I knew it was you all along."

"Could have been more creative with the pen name there, guys." Said Sweets.

"Yeah, forreals! Bonesluvr1176? I mean, come on! Could have at least been Angelaluvr1176! That has a nice ring to it."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Fisher said, "But I think Bonesluvr flows better."

"STOP TALKING NONSENSE, "Angela screamed. "OR I WILL RIP YOUR PRETTY LITTLE BALLS OFF YOUR PRETTY LITTLE BODY, AND YOU WON'T EVER BE ABLE TO HAVE SEX AGAIN!"

"I'm pretty sure I could still have sex if you did that," Fisher said.

Angela inched her way towards him. Fisher tried to move out of the way, but ended up bumping in Wendell in the process. If Sweets hadn't grabbed Angela and held her back, Fisher would have lost his manhood, no doubt about that.

"Angela, Angela..." Sweets consoled," Calm down. It's not worth it."

"NOT WORTH IT?" Angela snapped, "He stole our secrets, Sweets! He stole our LIVES! My life, YOUR LIFE. Everything about you! Everyone knows everything about you! He-he's a spy!"

"Let's just get out of here," Sweets whispered.

"Not before I kill him!"

"If you kill him, Wendell will know, and then everyone will know, beecause there's two elephants, and we'll get caught!"

"So, I'll kill them both!" Angela suggested. "No problem. It'll just take a second."

"No, Angela. Who knows who else could be in on this? For all we know, Dr. Saroyan could have known about this the whole time! She could be an elephant too!"

"This elephant term doesn't have anything to do with weight, does it?" Fisher asked, self-consciously.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWIG." Angela screamed. "Listen, Sweets. I'm not gonna sit here and let my so-called friends give the government secret information about me! I just won't!"

"Government secrets?" Wendell asked, incredulously. "What?"

"If you wanna just let it happen, then so be it." Angela continued," But I won't be a part of it. No sir."

"What government secret, guys?" Wendell urged.

"Angela, you can't just kill them! They might send a signal to the real elephants and then we'll get smushed! They could just step on our little tiny speck of life, and kill the planet! We can't let them do that!"

"Are you even listening to yourselves?" Wendell questioned. "You two sound crazy!"

"Oh, that's not suspicious at all, Sweets..." Angela said, with narrowed eyes. She suddenly turned to who she considered her only friend, and glared. "Why are you so protective of them? You say they're the elephants, but you don't want to seek revenge. Why? Why don't you want me to MURDER them?"

"_What_?"

"TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T JUST KILL _YOU _RIGHT NOW, TOO!"

_"_What are you trying to _say_?" The psychologist demanded.

"I'm _saying_, that it's kind of weird that you'd say they are the traitors, yet you don't want anything to be done about them."

"I never said THAT."

"Oh, then what did you say?"

"I said we shouldn't do that, because I'm looking out for the welfare of the entire planet! If we're onto them, they could kill the entire planet and our kind would cease to exist!"

"How can I know I can trust you?" She asked, "Anyone could be part of this conspiracy. I'm sure not, so how can I be sure about you?"

"Me? Uh, maybe because I brought this up to you in the first place?" Sweets asked, sarcastically. "Why would I even show you that story if I was a part of this?"

"Because you felt guilty and wanted to do something nice to justify your actions!"

"That's ridiculous, Angela. I'm not part of the conspiracy, I swear! But you, however..."

"Oh, don't you DARE turn this around on me, young man! I'm not that great of an actress. This is real ANGER I'm feelin' here! If you say you're not part of the conspiracy, then fine! I believe you. If you were part of it, I'm sure you wouldn't have told me in the first place. I just couldn't be too careful."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Okay. I'm sorry," She turned to face a bewildered Wendell and Fisher, then back to Sweets. "We should go find Hodgins. He'll know what to do."

With that, the two of them fled the office as quickly as possible. Wendell and Fisher glanced at eachother in awe, as if a meteor had just crash landed in the middle of the floor. Cam ran in just as her two frantic colleagues were escaping, watching them with confusion. "What is going ON in here?"

"Not entirely sure," Wendell admitted.

Both Wendell and Dr. Saroyan turned to Fisher, who had gotten himself comfy on the computer chair. When he noticed the two of them were waiting for him to try and explain, he took a deep breath and said the only thing he could think summed up what had just happened.

"We were discussing the purpose of life."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long with this chapter! And I apologize in advance for the many phone calls. :p  
Oh, and the case Dr. Brennan was talking about, about that little boy, that's the James Bulger case. It actually happened and it is actually very sad.  
Happy reading everyone! Hope you like this chapter. Review it and let me know what you think. I know it's not that exciting but I feel it's decent.  
And if you have any requests or suggestions please do not hesitate to let me know. I like writing what people like to read. :)

Disclaimer: Not mine. The story is, though.

* * *

Cam was fairly certain she did not want to know what was really going on. It was her job, after all, as the boss, to know what was happening in her lab at all times but something didn't sit right with her about this. Sweets and Angela had only proven to cause trouble earlier, and despite her concern upon hearing about Sweets' accident, she wanted nothing more than to wring his neck for distracting Angela in the first place.

In fact, it seemed like everyone in the lab was distracted this particular day. When Cam thought about it, Angela and Sweets were not the only two who had expressed suspicious behavior. It was Wendell who had been so frantic not some moments before at her questioning. Fisher and and Angela both had vanished from the lab and it was obvious Wendell had been covering for them, but for what reasons Cam had no clue.

"Why is no-one doing any work today?" She demanded.

Part of her was furious that nobody seemed to be taking the case seriously. The other part of her was still upset about the incident earlier. Not only because she found herself outraged at what Sweets and Angela had been looking at when they could have - and should have - been doing other productive things, but partly because she was a bit upset that they had found what she had found before herself. It was no longer a secret and she knew this would not end well. This worried her to no end.

"Uh," Wendell began. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, then. We don't have all day, Mr. Bray." The pathologist replied, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him that authoritive look that everyone despised. "So start talking."

Wendell glanced at Fisher and sighed. How the hell were they to explain something as crazy as this? It's not as he expected Cam to believe anything he was saying. He knew she was aware of everyone's strange behavior that day but he didn't quite understand anything himself. In fact, he probably knew as much as Cam knew herself, if not less.

"Well?" Cam pried.

"I'm out of here," Fisher suddenly announced, getting up from his seat. Wendell shot him a death glare and ordered him to stay, to which he reluctantly obliged. He kept by the door, though, in case he needed a fast exit.

"All right," Wendell said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Look, I know things have been a little crazy this morning."

"A little?" Cam scoffed.

"Okay, they've been a lot crazy. But I just want to clarify, before I even begin to figure out how I'm possibly going to tell you what's going on without sounding like a mad-man, which I might add is statistically impossible, I want you to know that I had nothing to do with any of it."

Fisher watched on with a mixture of amusement and regret. Cam just looked plain annoyed.

"Just get straight to the point, Mr. Bray."

"Okay, okay." He surrendered. "Look, Dr. Saroyon, I don't know what to tell you. Angela and Dr. Sweets have been...conspiring all day and to be honest, I have no idea what about. They kept rambling on about some elephant."

"A government elephant," Fisher clarified.

"Yeah! And they said that _we_," Wendell continued, pointing between Fisher and himself to get his point across," me and Fisher were...spies."

"Angela wanted to murder us," added Fisher.

"She wanted to murder us but Sweets tried to stop her, and then she accused _him_ of being an elephant too..."

"Which I might add has nothing to do with weight," Fisher decided to say. Cam glanced at him for just a second, before returning her attention to Wendell, who looked and sounded almost as baffled as she did at the words coming out of his mouth.

"An-an-and then...uh..." Wendell stuttered, nervously. "He accused her of being an elephant, or at least he tried to, but she interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. And she told him not to blame her for anything and that she believed him, she just couldn't be sure."

Cam blinked.

"And then they ran off to find Hodgins. That's all we know."

Cam looked back and forth between Wendell and Fisher for a few seconds before slowly nodding her head with a skeptical expression. "Riiiight. Okay. So Sweets and Angela...are in cahoots," she suggested, animatedly using her hands to help her understand. "With an elephant?"

"No, because we're the elephants."

"I don't think you're an elephant," Cam stressed with concern. "I think you've officially gone nuts. Why does this always happen to me?"

"No," Wendell backtracked. "No, I mean. They wouldn't be in cahoots with an elephant if we were the elephants, because then we'd be in cahoots with them and would actually know what the heck was going on. I'm just as confused as you are!"

"I somehow doubt that," Cam sighed. She paused for a minute to pinch the bridge of her nose and shake her head. "Look, I don't know what's going on here but someone needs to just...act normal for once and get back to work. And, I need an aspirin. Or maybe I'll just check myself into a mental hospital and save myself the trouble."

"It's not you who needs to go to a mental hospital, Dr. Saroyan. It's Sweets and Angela. There's something seriously wrong with them," Wendell explained.

"I'll say!" Cam agreed. "They haven't done anything but cause trouble all day. I told Sweets to go back to the FBI but then he comes back, and he's with Angela again..." Cam was at a loss. "I shouldn't have let him stay. Even if he was in an accident, that's no reason he can't let my people do their jobs. All he ever does here is distract everyone."

"If he was really in an accident, Dr. Saroyan, I think he may have bumped his head or something," Wendell continued. He'd seen the looks Angela and Sweets had given to him, and he had taken it then that there hadn't really been an accident in the first place, but now he wasn't so sure. The real accident could be introducing those two from the very beginning. "Angela, too. They're freaking me out."

"Maybe they're on some new medication," Fisher suggested.

"I don't know. That's what I thought earlier," Wendell agreed. "But why would they both be on the same new medication at the exact same time? As far as I know, both Dr. Sweets and Angela are fairly healthy."

Fisher shrugged. "I'm on new medication all the time."

"Well, I doubt that has anything to do with this." Wendell said, "I think maybe they're just...I don't know, high or something."

"High?" Cam repeated, angrily. "In my lab?"

"I don't know!" Wendell sputtered. "I don't know, I have no idea. All I know is that they're completely mad and that they're serious. They actually believe something crazy is going on, and I don't know what to believe anymore! Is there something crazy going on or are _they _just crazy?"

"I think everyone here is crazy," Cam confided.

"God, the look in their eyes. " Wendell shuddered. "You should have seen it, Dr. Saroyan. It was...lifechanging. I mean, I've seen people have bad trips before, you know? There were a few parties I went to that -" Wendell stopped mid-sentence at Cam's look and picked up where he left off. "But them? They really just...ugh. I actually feared for my life for a second there."

"I didn't," Fisher replied. "I was curious to see what would happen."

Cam and Wendell rolled their eyes at Fisher's depressing reply and moved on. Cam was afraid that no work would get done that day and Wendell was both worried that his friends had officially gone mad and that they would come back and murder him.

"Just...get back to work, guys." Dr. Saroyan exasperated, right about at her wit's end. "Don't worry about Sweets and Angela right now. I will take care of that myself. You guys, please, just go and actually do some work. _Someone _needs to solve this case."

"Of course, Dr. Saroyan," Wendell nodded. "If you need something just let me know."

Cam waved the two out of the office and imitated someone pulling their hair out. Then, she regained her composure and with a deep breath left Angela's office in search of some answers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hodgins and Dr. Brennan were in her car on the way back from the crime scene in Maryland. Hodgins had declared that they were needed back at the Jeffersonain pronto and had practically hopped into the car before she could even ask why. The anthropologist was torn, professionally not wanting to leave the crime scene and emotionally wanting to be by her bestfriend's side. It appeared that something significant was happening back in Washington and Angela needed Hodgins and her there with her. Hodgins explained the vague phone call and Brennan admitted it was worrying.

The two of them, still clad in their coveralls, were on the road, driving as fast as possible without dying and not getting pulled over. Regardless of how quick they went, they knew they could not make it back within 20 minutes. Still, they would get there as fast as possible. Hodgins was at the wheel, regardless of it not being his car. When he'd gotten Angela's call he'd gotten into the car and was about ready to drive off without Dr. Brennan. Nothing mattered when his wife needed his help. Brennan pulled her phone out and sighed.

"I'll call Booth. Maybe he knows what's happening."

Booth, now back in his office after finishing up his interrupted interrogation, glanced at the phone and saw the caller ID. Finding irony in the situation, being that he was about to pick up the phone and call her himself, he smiled and answered the phone. "Booth."

"Booth!" Brennan replied. "Where are you?"

Booth blinked. "I'm at my office. I was just gonna call you. I talked to the suspect. He swears he had nothing to do with it. Didn't have enough to keep him but something doesn't sit right with me about him. I'm gonna ask Sweets to take a look at his file and see what he thinks."

"Yes, good idea! Call Sweets." Brennan agreed, but for different reasons. "See if he knows what's wrong. Me and Hodgins are on the way back now."

"Already?" Booth wondered, surprised.

"Of course," Brennan replied. "Angela wanted us to be there as soon as possible."

"Angela wanted you to what?" Booth asked, suddenly remembering the mysterious phone call he'd gotten from Wendell during the middle of his interrogation. "Wait a sec. Angela sent you?"

"Yes. She said we were needed back at the Jeffersonian in 20 minutes. It sounded urgent."

"What? No, Bones. Listen, Wendell called me while I was interrogating the suspect and told me that Angela was throwing some surprise meeting at her office and wanted everyone to be there."

"Then why aren't you there now?" Brennan wondered.

"Why aren't I there?" Booth repeated. He adjusted his grip on his phone and sighed. " Because, Bones. This is Angela. She probably just wants to gossip about something nobody cares about. I'm not gonna waste my time, and you shouldn't either."

"Hold on, Cam is calling."

"Bones?"

Booth was only answered by silence. He sighed and closed the file in front of him.

* * *

"God, where are they?" Angela wondered.

She and Sweets had been waiting in the parking lot for about 10 minutes already, but so far they had seen no sign of the one person they needed the most. Angela's bug-loving conspiracy-concerned husband. They had tried to share their shocking discoveries with Wendell and Fisher and even Cam, but the three of them had only reacted with anger, denial and concerns for their well being. It was annoying to the both of them because none of them had tried to believe them and they had been nothing but scolded and deemed insane. There seemed to be no point to try and get the message across how serious this was, especially being that they'd just found out about them playing a part with the entire scheme all along. Who else could be trusted and believe them more than Hodgins?

Sweets sighed. "I don't know."

"They should be here already," Angela fidgeted. "What if something bad happened to them?"

"Or maybe they're just stuck in traffic," Sweets suggested. He didn't feel the need to jump to conclusions anymore. He was at his breaking point and was doing his very best to stay calm and not have a complete meltdown. For now it seemed difficult to do, since Angela was ready to jump on anyone and accuse them of being government deceivers without a little proof. Sweets had to admit part of him believed her, but the rest of him knew that it was wrong to with so little they knew.

"Or maybe Wendell and Fisher ratted us out," Angela spat. "And now those...those elephants...are getting back at us by running Bren and Hodgins off the road and killing them? Hodgins is the only one we can trust now, Sweets. We need him. If he doesn't get here then we're officially screwed and on our own."

"He'll be here," Sweets assured her. "I think right now we should just take a deep breath and relax. Okay? They'll be here, I promise. You've just got to wait."

"I can't just wait, Sweets." The artist retorted, irritated. "I can't just 'take a deep breath and relax'. It's not that easy anymore. Do you even realize the significance of this? Our entire lives...everything we've ever known, possibly a lie?"

"Yeah, I know that!" Sweets snapped. "I'm the one who found it in the first place. Don't you think I know how serious this is? God, I know it, Angela. I'm just as freaked out as you are, okay? There are things that people could be writing about, things that I've tried to keep behind me. Anyone can know anything now. Everyone might know those things about me."

Angela frowned. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just...I know how scared you are, okay? I'm scared too. I don't know what to do. I want Hodgins here just as much as you do. But you're just jumping around and pointing fingers, and as much as I'm with you on that, I just want to try and stay calm and not freak out before we get ahead of ourselves. I mean, who knows? Maybe we're just crazy. Maybe this is just a dream, and Wendell and Fisher aren't really in on anything and we're making the whole thing up. Or maybe someone's playing a joke on us. I don't know. I just know I don't want to assume things before we've got proof."

"What more proof do you want, though?" Angela wondered. "I mean, aren't the stories proof enough for you?"

"No, I mean...about Wendell...and Fisher. Part of me doesn't even believe they knew what we were talking about."

"They were playing dumb. It's a cover up."

"Maybe," Sweets shrugged. "But maybe not. I'd just feel bad if we accused them of something so crazy if they weren't really in on it. You were about ready to rip them a new one."

Angela sighed. "Well, I'm sure they'd forgive us if they actually knew what we were talking about and how serious it was. "

"I hope so."

* * *

"Booth?"

Finally, Booth thought. He was amazed he was still on the line himself. Part of him was curious about what was going on so much he almost decided to head on over to the Jeffersonian and investigate. The other side of him was just beyond irritated. It was proving to be a long day at the office and he didn't really have time for games.

"Yeah, Bones."

"That was Cam."

"What did she say?" Booth asked.

"She said that she was very angry," Brennan repeated. "That Angela and Sweets were being very distracting all morning and that they left the lab without her permission. Well, Angela left the lab without permission. Sweets doesn't work there, he doesn't need permission."

Booth rubbed his face. "Sweets and Angela were being _distracting_?"

"Wendell told her that they were conspiring," Brennan continued, as if he hadn't even asked her a question. "But Cam believes he and Fisher are covering for them."

"Covering for them?" Booth repeated, confused beyond belief.

"Yes."

Booth sighed. "Covering for what?"

"That I do not know," Brennan frowned. She turned to Hodgins, who shrugged and continued driving. "Cam was very serious, Booth. She sounded quite upset about this."

"Well, she'll cool down, Bones." Booth assured her, "It's not like this hasn't happened before. Angela isn't going to lose her job or anything. They probably just went to the diner or something. They'll be back."

"No," Brennan retorted. "Cam said that Wendell told her that they went to find me and Hodgins. That they were going on about some website and then accused Wendell and Fisher of being government spies and threatened to kill them."

Booth blinked, "What?"

"Yes," Brennan agreed. "It's very concerning."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a second," Booth took a deep breath. "You mean to say that Angela and Sweets..._Angela_...and _Sweets_...accused Wendell and that other guy of being _spies _and threatened to _murder _them?" The FBI agent repeated, sure he had heard her wrong before. If he was hearing her right, then maybe he was the crazy one!

"Yes."

Booth laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Brennan asked, annoyed.

"C'mon, Bones. Angela and Sweets, killing someone? Calling them spies?" Booth chuckled," I mean, it's funny but I'm sure it's just a joke or something. They wouldn't actually kill anybody."

"Why not?"

"This is Angela and Sweets we're talking about, Bones. Angela couldn't hurt a fly. And Sweets...he's twelve. Twelve year olds don't kill people."

"Of course they do," Brennan corrected. "Age does not hinder one's abilities to commit murder. Perhaps depending on the length of their arms, legs and strength were they involved in physical matters. But many children have commited murders, Booth. There are many famous cases. In 1993, a young boy in England was taken from a shopping center and tortured by two ten year olds. He was subsequently found a few days later, beaten to death."

Booth cringed, never liking it when someone brought up murders and children at the same time. Sweets had done so before, when they had been looking through a bunch of photos taken by kids on a school fieldtrip during a past murder investigation. It didn't sit right with him that children were capable of doing such terror, especially since he had a son around that age of his own. "That's not the point, Bones."

"Then what is the point, Booth? I fail to see what the point is."

"The point is," Booth stressed, tiredly. "Angela and Sweets aren't going to kill anybody. Okay? Trust me, I know these things. They wouldn't. And who cares if they decided to run off? They'll come back. They should know by now that their actions have consequences, and if they think they're not going to get in trouble for being '_distracting' _then that's their problem. But you shouldn't get so worked up over this. Cam will calm down, she just needs a little time."

"Well, then I suppose you won't get worked up when I tell you that Sweets was in an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"Cam said that she _shooed _Sweets out of the lab and told him to go back to work and then Angela disappeared and when she got back, Sweets was with her. And they told her that Sweets was in a car accident and called Angela to go get him and she brought him back there."

"Sweets was in a _car_ accident?" Booth repeated, startled.

Brennan sighed. "That's what Cam said. She offered to take him to the hospital but he insisted he was fine and promised her that he would not cause a distraction. And then she heard people yelling and when she got there, she saw Sweets and Angela storming out of the office and running out of the building."

Booth had to admit he was getting a little more than annoyed at this point. He was concerned to say the least about hearing his friend and colleague had gotten himself into an accident, and now that that was thrown in there, everything just seemed more serious. If he was speaking nonsense like they all had insisted he was, then he could have a serious head injury and need medical attention as soon as possible.

Booth shook his head. "Well, maybe he decided to go to see a doctor and Angela went to take him? Look, I'm sure they're all right." He assured her, though he sounded just as worried as she did. Brennan was fairly certain that he was trying to assure himself more than he was trying to assure her. He stood from his desk and held the phone between his ear and his shoulder, using his hands to gather up his belongings. "I'm on my way over there now, okay? I'll meet you there and then we'll figure things out."

"Okay," Brennan agreed.

"How far are you?"

"We will be there in fifteen minutes. Less, judging by the way that Hodgins is driving."

"Okay, well, be careful. Don't need anyone else getting into an accident," Booth told her. He grabbed the phone and headed out the door of his office. "I'll call Sweets right now and see if he picks up. You should try Angela."

* * *

It was almost comical how high Angela and Sweets jumped when they heard the distinct ring of a cell phone go off. They had been jumping at every other little sound, whether they tried to or not. They could not help being on edge after all this. Sweets could not remember feeling this paranoid before, not even when he was young.

"That's yours," Angela announced.

It took him a second to understand what she was trying to say to him. With an exhale, he pulled his phone out and glanced at the caller ID.

"It's Booth."

Angela quickly debated what to do. "Answer it."

Sweets accepted the call and slowly held the phone up to his ear, happy to hear from his friend who he thought he could trust, but also a bit irked since he had not wanted to show up at their meeting earlier that hour. "Hello?"

"Sweets!"

"Yes, hi."

"Hi? Sweets, what the hell is going on?" Booth demanded, as he got into his car.

Sweets blinked. How could Booth have known anything was going on? He hadn't even attended their meeting! The only way he could know something was up was if he had been a part of it all. Still, he did not want to jump to conclusions just yet. He liked Booth and the agent was the last person Sweets wanted to lose because of this.

"W-what do you mean what's going on?" Sweets wondered.

"I mean why the hell is Bones calling me about you and Angela?" Booth clarified, shutting the car door and just pausing a moment to finish his thought. "Her and Hodgins are on their way over there right now, and Bones says that Cam is pissed at you."

"They are on their way?" Sweets asked, relieved. "Oh, good. Angela, they're on their way."

"Sweets, Sweets. Pay attention and answer me," Booth commanded him. "What the hell is going on? Okay, first Wendell calls me during an interrogation and says that Angela wants to hold some type of secret club meeting in her office and then I hear that you guys keep disappearing and being _'distracting' _and other stuff. What's going with that?"

"Well, I can't really...tell you that right now."

Booth would have given the phone a death glare, would it actually have any positive effect on his part. "What do you mean you can't tell me what's going on, Sweets? If you and Angela are running off to the diner or something, then you guys better get back and apologize to Cam because she is seriously pissed."

"Good," Sweets replied. "Let her."

Booth blinked. "Nevermind. Where are you?"

"I'm...with Angela. We're waiting for Hodgins to get here so we can talk." There was a pause, and then, "Angela says I need to get off the phone, now."

"What? No! Sweets, listen to me. I heard about the accident. Are you okay?"

Sweets was confused. "Yes."

"Okay. If you're on the way to the hospital then don't worry. I'm sure Cam will understand. I'm on my way over there right now, anyway." Booth said, starting the ignition and buckling his seat belt. "I'll let her know what's going on and clear anything up."

"You're on your way?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go talk to Cam right now."

"No, urgh. This isn't about that, Booth." Sweets replied, cryptically. "But I really need to get off the phone now."

"No, wait."

"I'm sorry. I'll see you later."

"Wait, Sweets!"

Beeeeeeep.

Booth slammed his hand down onto the steering wheel, causing it to honk in the process.

"God damn it, Sweets."

* * *

"Sorry, but we don't know if we can trust him just yet." Angela explained, at Sweets' expression. It was obvious he understood that, or he wouldn't have gone along with it, but still, he did not like where this mess was going. Booth was the one person on the entire team that Sweets could trust the most, and it was disconcerting at the very least to have to keep him in the dark for now.

"He's on his way over here," Sweets announced.

"Right now?"

"That's what he told me."

"Shit. We've got to wait for Hodgins though," Angela replied, thinking. How could they stay and wait for her husband to get there if Booth would be arriving there any minute as well? They coudn't risk it. "Okay, we need to go now."

Sweets looked panicked.

"Call Hodgins and tell him to meet us at the Applebee's," Angela instructed him, as she walked towards her car and simultaneously motioned for him to follow. "The one that we went to a few weeks ago, in Falls Church. We'll talk about it there."

Sweets followed her to the car and hopped in the passenger seat. "What about Dr. Brennan?"

Angela sighed. This was her bestfriend she was talking about, but she could not take the risk. She had to play it safe. If Sweets had to reject Booth it was only fair she do the same. "Tell him not to bring her."

"Well, what if he says no? Or she says no? They're together!"

"So, tell him to leave her somewhere else," Angela suggested. "I don't know! Just figure it out. Brennan can't know about this right now. We don't know who we can trust." She knew she could trust Hodgins, though. He was her husband after all, and the father of her first child. There was nobody she trusted more than him. She had no doubt that when she saw him everything would be okay.

* * *

_Ring, ring!_

Hodgins and Brennan glanced at eachother. When he realized it was his phone that was ringing, Hodgins grabbed at it and did not hesitate to answer, not even bothering to read the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"H-Hodgins?"

"Sweets?"

"Yeah. Hey, man."

"Dude!" Hodgins sighed. "What the hell is going on? You guys got everyone worried sick."

"Really?" Sweets asked.

"Yes, really," the entomologist answered with a touch of irritation. "What happened? We tried to call Angela but we were sent straight to voicemail."

"Oh, we were busy. Listen," Sweets began. "You need to drop Dr. Brennan off somewhere and then come to Applebee's."

"Apple-"

"SHH, no. Don't say it out loud!" Sweets hissed. He glanced at Angela and sighed. "Look, we'll explain everything when we see you. Just get rid of Dr. Brennan and come to Falls Church. Don't tell her where you're going. She can't know where we are."

Hodgins frowned. "Why not?"

"Just, because! Just get rid of her, okay?" Sweets sighed. "And hurry."

"How am I supposed to...?" Hodgins asked, not bothering to finish that statement with Dr. Brennan sitting right beside him, watching him, listening in as best as she could. She gave him a confused look and he turned back to face the road. "Well, you know."

"I don't know," Sweets dismissed. "Push her out of the car or something."

"Uh-"

"I gotta go. Meet us there are soon as you can and come alone."

"Sweets, wait."

Beeeeeeeeep.

Hodgins grumbled and tossed the phone to the side. Brennan, still watching him with confusion etched on her face, motioned for him to begin explaining.

"Well? What'd they say?"

"Uh, I need to get gas," Hodgins suddenly announced, ignoring her question and making a U-turn. The expression on his face was one of confusion and terror all in one. Confusion because he did not understand why he was about to do what he was about to do and terror because he was afraid of what the consequences might be. For some reason he knew he just had to do it.

The anthropologist glanced at the dash and blinked. "The tank's almost full."

"I meant that I have...gas," Hodgins corrected with a cringe. "Sorry, I have gas. I had a chimichanga for breakfast and my stomach's starting to disagree with me."

"Oh," Brennan replied, clinically. "Maybe you should not eat chimichanga's for breakfast."

"Yeah," Hodgins agreed. After a moment he pulled into a gas station parking lot and sighed. "Sorry, it'll just take a minute." She nodded and he got out of the car. Then, he peeked his head back in the window and said, "Hey, you can...go ahead and fill the tank anyway." He decided, pulling his wallet out and handing her a few bucks. "It's the least I could do after I hijacked your car."

Brennan took the money, "If you wish."

She got out of the car and shut the door. Hodgins thanked her and then, just as she was making her way towards the gas station door, he sprinted back into the driver's seat. The anthropologist turned and looked at him, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Dr. B!" Hodgins replied, starting the car. "But I just forgot I had an appointment with Sweets. I'll have to see you later."

"Hodgins!"

"There's your cab money!" He told her, pulling out of the driveway. "Or you can take the bus, your choice!"

"HODGINS!" She screamed, running towards the car. No luck. He managed to speed away before she could even reach him. Watching her car get farther and farther away, every second feeling more angry, confused and betrayed, she growled and pulled her cell phone out, instantly hitting the speed dial.

"Booth," came the answer after a few rings.

"Booth," Brennan sighed. "You need to come pick me up. Hodgins stole my car."


End file.
